


How I see you

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: (Y/n) is feeling really down, and after a terrible date, Bucky wants to make her feel better, but can he convince her that he thinks she’s beautiful?  You can bet he’s about to do his damnedest!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: One shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396591
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	How I see you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnomsauruswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/gifts).



> I did this for my friend's 200 follower challenge a while ago, just moving it over now. 
> 
> Prompt: This is a really good look for you. 
> 
> Warnings: A bit of wallowing in the beginning, but it gets better! Bucky’s accent gets really heavy for a bit. I really do believe that your accent gets heavier when you are passionate with whatever you’re doing (not only sex lol), but I didn’t realize I did it quite as much as I do when I write until someone pointed it out to me lol. I think it’s because I tend to slip into my own accent more sometimes, so the character’s accent follows? I’m starting to notice it more and more since she mentioned it… lol. 

It had been a hard day.

It had been a hard week.

In fact, it had been a hard month.

Hell, maybe a hard couple of months…

But that was behind her, (Y/n) reminded herself.

She had made up her face her best, trying to build her confidence, or, at worst, give her a mask to hide behind and pretend that her confidence _wasn’t_ a shattered pile of dust.

“You’re pretty,” she whispered, feeling the words like a cut. Repeating it only felt like rubbing salt in the wound, and she turned her eyes down, slinking away to her closet to find the outfit that she felt the most comfortable and pretty in.

It turned out that the outfit she felt the most comfortable in was the one _least_ appropriate for a date, so she put on the one that made her feel the prettiest.

It was pretty, a beautifully designed tunic with cutouts to give glances at her skin, and a pair of leggings that offset the color, followed by her favorite pair of boots.

She turned and went to the full mirror on the inside of the closet door, looking herself up and down. The outfit was cute and looked very beautiful all together.

It’s just too bad that she made it look like second rate copycat garbage.

She pressed her eyes closed, trying to force the tears away.

As she fixed her hair in the mirror as a simple, but beautiful looking rope braid, she focused on only that.

Her hair looked nice. Her makeup looked nice. Her outfit looked nice. She smiled at herself and told herself that it looked nice, the soul crushing feeling of inadequacy was hidden, so she could pretend to be normal.

She took a breath and nodded to herself. Time to meet her date at the restaurant.

No one else was around as she left the tower, and she figured that they had all gone to eat, or to relax, or whatever.

(Y/n) took a cab to the place she was meeting up with the man Nat had set her up with.

She wasn't much more than a field hand, an extra set of hands or a pack mule to carry more equipment, and she had no idea as to why she had been offered the small living quarters at the tower, other than so that they didn’t have to wait for her unimportant enough to wait for ass to get there, but she wanted to seem as normal as possible for her date. She didn’t want to talk about Thor, or Steve, or Bruce- the worst date conversation had been the one time that her date couldn’t stop talking about Nat, how good she looked in her skin tight suit, if (Y/n) had one, had she ever done things in it, had she ever done things with Nat, did she think that Nat would be open to that…

She had finally told him that _she_ was not open to that with him, and stormed out.

(Y/n) took a deep breath and let it out, looking to find her date.

The date seemed to be going well, he was nice looking and nice, he had a sense of humor that went well with hers- she couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him that he was still alone, until she looked up and saw that his eyes were on a waitress’s ass as she bent over.

It was like an arrow to the gut.

She was right in front of him, and he was spending more time staring at the waitresses than her. She was showing more cleavage, even.

She’d managed to get a little of her confidence back as they spoke, because he _sounded_ like he was interested in her- but he wasn’t.

She broke the date and went to sit at the restaurant’s bar, nursing a drink.

There were a few other men at the bar who were looking over women, and a few eyes drifted over her, but she felt like they also quickly drifted away.

She put on her best welcoming smile, and tried to catch some attention- not because she felt like she _needed_ the attention, but just a little bit of interest, just confirmation that she _did_ look nice, that she _could_ get someone’s attention.

Fifteen minutes. She had been sitting there for she wasn’t sure how long, but fifteen minutes after she started paying attention.

Fifteen minutes may not have been a long time, but when you were waiting, hoping for someone to pay attention to you, praying for even secondhand love, fifteen minutes was like years.

(Y/n)’s face hung over her drink as tears started to ruin her makeup. She lasted another drink, hiding her face over the cup, still without even a pity approach, and decided to go.

She didn’t want to look like quite the mess she did on the way back, so she went to the bathroom and freshened up. She made sure that her face didn’t show any sign of streaked makeup, and reapplied it so that it looked clean, then went out and caught a cab back to the tower.

She walked up to the door, her eternal thought playing through her mind; is this it? Is this the day when they’ve realized that they don’t actually need her? Is this the day when she’d be locked out?

The door still opened for her, though, and she sighed in relief. Another day with a roof over her head, at least.

It was late, and she wasn’t expecting any interactions with anyone, thinking everyone would be in bed, so she was surprised when she saw Bucky sitting on the couch with a book in the common room.

. 

Bucky looked up as (Y/n) walked through the room. His heart sped up and his tongue darted over his bottom lip as he tugged it between his teeth.

She looked beautiful.

He rarely got to see her in makeup due to their line of work, and she usually wore more comfortable clothes than the fancy top she had on, and even though he was very attracted to her either way, he was taking in her highly decorated form for the moment.

She glanced up at him, then away, and his neck warmed a little at being caught admiring her. “You, um- You have a date tonight?” He asked, pushing down the jealousy he felt boiling in his gut.

(Y/n) looked up at him and nodded, pausing nearby. “Hard to believe?” She muttered softly, and Bucky could hear the tiniest edge of bitterness in her voice.

His brows furrowed, then loosened. “You- that dress- it’s a really nice look on you,” he told her, letting his eyes rove over her for a second.

He saw her hand clench, and his eyes were drawn back up to her face.

The look on her face was nothing short of a glare, her jaw clenched tight, and he caught the way her nose flared, then quivered in time with her chin before her head snapped forward and she stormed off down the hall.

Bucky watched after her, frozen in place on the couch. What was that about?

(Y/n) closed her door behind her, controlling it all the way so she didn’t slam it.

Damn that man and his stupidly good looking face! _She looked good_ \- if it was opposite day! If she was the last woman on earth and there was no access to pornography! If there were absolutely _no chance_ to see any other woman! She pulled off her boots and threw them into the open closet as she fell onto the bed, her hands catching her face as her knees caught her elbows.

Tears started pushing through her ducts.

God _damn_ Bucky…

It was bad enough that she had a huge crush on him, and that she had to live so close to him knowing that there was _no way_ that he, the former Winter Soldier, would ever be interested in anyone as unimportant, unnecessary and inadequate as her.

There was a knock at the door, and she ignored it, knowing that Nat was probably coming to check on how the date had gone.

Another knock came from the door and she called out, “go away. It was awful, alright?” The door opened and she cursed that she hadn’t locked it, though it wouldn’t really have mattered to the ex spy. “Go away,” she told Nat again, her face still buried in her hands.

“I’m sorry your date was awful,” a soft, deep voice told her, and her eyes shot up to see Bucky standing in the doorway to her bedroom. “You want me to go kick the guy’s ass?” He asked softly.

(Y/n) ducked her face back down, groaning. This was all she needed; the sexy as hell man she had a crush on and didn’t have a chance with seeing her looking like a Picasso. “Get out of here!”

The bed dipped next to her as he sat down. “(Y/n), I can’t go…” Bucky bit his lip, trying to think of a legitimate excuse. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” she answered. She didn’t need him to know that _no one_ thought she was desirable, it wasn’t just him.

“I can’t leave you here, crying… C'mon. You can talk to me. Would you feel better if I kicked his ass?”

As though she couldn’t do that, either. How useless did he see her as? His hand lifted to her cheek, pulling her hand away, but she batted his hands away. “Stop! Go away, I’m ugly!” She’d meant that her makeup was messed up, but when she said that, it struck that that was probably true, making her sob loudly.

Bucky’s hands caught her wrists, turning her to him. “No you’re not,” he told her, confusion crossing his face.

“Yes I am-“

“Doll, trust me, you’re not ugly,” Bucky cut her off.

“Then why doesn’t anyone want me?!” She demanded.

He quirked a brow at her. “What?”

“Yeah,” she snarled, “my date. If I look ok-”

“You look more than ok,” Bucky interjected.

“- if I look more than ok,” she adjusted with a glare at him, “then why couldn’t my date keep his eyes off any woman but me?!”

“Asshole,” Bucky growled softly, an angry look growing over his face.

“Why didn’t any man in that bar cruising for women look at me?” She demanded with a choke.

“Intimidated by your beauty,” Bucky suggested.

She glared at him and pushed him away from her violently as she stood and stepped away. “Don’t fucking bullshit me like I’m stupid enough to believe you.” Bucky searched her eyes for the cause of her behavior, and she turned from him. “Don’t lie to me because you pity me-“

Bucky stood and grabbed her shoulders, making her face him. “I’m not lying about anything, doll. You’re gorgeous. You’re so beautiful that men’s tongues stick to the roofs of their mouths when you walk by.”

She glared up at him and hoarsely accused, “Liar.”

“Ain’t lyin’ ‘bout shit, doll,” he told her roughly. “You think you’re not beautiful?” He shook his head and turned her, guiding her toward the bathroom. “I’m gonna show you, doll.” He pushed her into the bathroom and took a washcloth, getting it wet with hot water and handing it to her.

“What’s this for?” She asked.

“Wash off your makeup,” he told her.

“This isn’t going to work,” she told him.

He lifted his hands and folded them across his chest as he stepped back. “Do whatever you need to, then.”

She shot him glaring glances in the mirror as she stripped every bit of makeup she could from her face, leaving it a bit red.

He turned her and pushed back to her room, grabbing her pajamas from the bed and handing them to her. She looked up at him in question. “Change, I’ll turn around.”

He did and she quickly pulled her pajamas on, trying to keep herself covered the whole time. She told him she was done and he turned back to her as she threw her clothes into the closet through the open door.

Bucky’s eyes followed them and caught sight of the mirror on the inside of the door. He pulled her over to it and made her face it. “What do you see?” He asked, standing behind her.

Her eyes moved over her reflection, her soft fabric pants and slightly tight tank top. She’d worn it around the common areas before, during movie night and things like that, but never just around. “Me, looking frumpy. Like I’m a lazy college student again, day after makeup and nice hair, only thing I’m missing is a hoodie to make it look more like I’m wearing sweats than pajamas.”

Bucky pulled the elastic from the end of her hair and shook it loose, running his fingers through it, and (Y/n) felt tingles running down her back as his fingers moved over her scalp. “Now?” He asked.

“A hot mess,” she whispered. She more felt than saw Bucky shake his head, his fingers tightening a little in her hair.

“Let me tell you what I see,” he told her, putting his nose next to her ear and speaking softly, “I see a beautiful woman. She’s got an amazing smile, even though she’s not showing it right now. Her eyes are beautiful, and they look like they’re reflecting the starry sky when she laughs.”

(Y/n) looked up at him in question, but he turned her head back to the mirror so that she was looking at herself again.

“Her hair is so soft, and so is her skin,” his flesh fingers brushed down her throat and shoulder, and he swallowed and took a breath before looking back to her eyes in the mirror. “She smells really good…” He trailed off, and (Y/n) shook her head, feeling her cheek bumping his. “She’s sweet, and kind- she helps others without a second thought…”

Tears started pushing at (Y/n)’s eyes again. “Stop it,” she muttered as she looked down.

“I can’t,” he told her, turning her face back to the mirror.

“You’re just saying crap-”

“I’m not, (Y/n),” Bucky insisted. “God, I wish I could make you see yourself the way I see you…”

“Like a-“

“Like an amazing, beautiful, and wonderful woman.”

“Fucking liar,” she growled, fighting the sadness with anger.

Bucky’s fingers tightened on her again, one in her hair, the other on her bare shoulder. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her against him, pressing hard against her so that she could feel the reaction he was having from touching and smelling her.

“This a lie, doll?” He growled back against her ear. “This is what happens to me when you’re next to me. Fuck- can’t hardly focus on missions ‘cause whenever you’re crouched by me, I got the perfect view of your tits,” his hands slid up to give them a squeeze, “and ass,” he pressed his erection against her harder. “That what you wanna hear? Huh? You want me to lay my soul out bare for ya? Tell you all the dreams I have of ya? Riding me? Fucking ya into the mattress? Against the wall?”

(Y/n)’s eyes jumped to his in shock at his words, her lips falling apart.

“How about when I jerk off, huh? You wanna hear how often I think of ya? What I imagine doing to ya? You know about the super soldier serum, fuck- Doll I could pound a hole through the wall. Is this what you wanna hear?” He asked.

“D- no-not if it’s a lie…” She stuttered.

Bucky turned her around, putting her back against the wall and him between her and the mirror. His hand was cupping her cheek, holding her gaze to his, his steel gray eyes dark with emotion, his hair pushed back behind his ears, a couple of strands hanging down to brush against his chin. He looked so sweet, so soft and kind- not like he would be saying all these dirty things to her.

“Doll, you wanna hear all about how I imagine you moaning my name? What your sweet voice would sound like screaming out as you come around me? God, the way you’d feel- so hot and wet and tight- I bet you feel more amazing than I could ever imagine. Do you have _no_ idea of what you do to me?” He asked.

She shook her head, her eyes still trapped in his.

His face dipped closer to hers but then he pulled back, swallowing roughly. “I- I can’t- I wanna show you so bad, doll, but… I can’t without your permission… I gotta know I’m not forcing ya to do anything-”

(Y/n) shook her head no. “You’re not forcing me…”

“You gotta know I’m not tryin’ ta take advantage of you, either, doll,” he told her softly. She blinked up at him. “I want you, I’ve wanted you for a long time, but I-” He sighed and shook his head.

“You have?” She asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, (Y/n). But hearing you talk like this- God damn, it breaks my heart, doll. I wanna show you how beautiful you are- I wanna show you how sexy you are, how sexy I know you are.”

(Y/n)’s hand went to Bucky’s cheek and tugged his lips to hers.

He kissed her, his lips gently pushing hers apart after a moment, his hands moulding her body to his.

She felt the wall meet her back and arched off of it, pressing harder against him.

Bucky’s lips left hers and pressed kisses to her jaw and down her throat. “Mmm, doll,” he groaned against her, “you smell so good,” his hot breath blew over her sensitive skin, making her shiver. “Doll, I want to show you- I want you to see yourself how I see you,” he told her, his hands sliding against her skin under where he’d pulled her shirt up. “Can I- will you let me show you?” He asked, licking and softly sucking at her pulse.

(Y/n) nodded, and he let out a soft groan.

Bucky slid his hands up her sides, letting them trail over her ribs as he moved them up and down, groping her and pulling her close as he ground his hips into her soft spot. They moved up again, pulling her shirt with them and tossed the thing over his shoulder as his lips moved over her collar bone. His tongue traveled over her skin, hot and strong, alternating with his lips as he kissed and sucked, and his teeth as he nipped.

She could feel her nipples tightening against her bra, and her breasts were becoming sensitive as they started begging for his touch.

Finally, his hands reached up to the tops of her shoulders and tugged the straps down so that they stuck around her elbows, scooping her breasts out so that the bra held them up to him.

He gave a rough breath as he took them in, licking his lips before leaning close enough to flick across the very tip. He used just the very tip of his tongue to tease the very tips of her nipples, making her gasp for breath, her back arching to try to get closer. Bucky let out a hot breath over them before flattening out his tongue and rubbing back and forth over the tips of the needy peaks in front of him, following with circular motions that made her moan to him. Her noises were so sweet; soft and needy gasps that made his cock twitch in his pants.

(Y/n)’s eyes flew open when he finally took one into his mouth, letting his tongue move over it as he sucked, and she saw herself, lust filled eyes darker than normal staring back at her in the mirror, watching Bucky lovingly give sensual attention to her breasts, his hands massaging and stroking over them, his fingers giving attention to her other nipple.

God he was a sight, sucking and nibbling at her as though she were the most delicious thing on earth, but had to be eaten slowly. Her hands went to his forearms, not able to move them much beyond that with her bra straps trapping them.

By the time Bucky kissed her on the ribs, (Y/n)’s nipples were sensitive enough that as he continued to rub over them, she thought that she might come from that attention alone.

He kissed and sucked his way down to the top of her pants, up the other side to the other ribs, making a reverse journey by nipping and licking down and up to the other ribs again, her watching his fingers tugging and rubbing her nipples between them in the mirror as he moved.

Bucky returned his lips to her nipples, sucking hard and nibbling on them as he pulled back.

(Y/n) panted for breath as her body arched against him, moans slipping from her lips as her head fell back.

He started kissing and nipping down her body as his hands grabbed the band of her pants, pulling them down her legs as his hands slowly dragged down, raising goosebumps over her thighs. His lips dragged over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, his hands trailing up and down over her hot skin, parting her knees to let him farther in.

Bucky kissed up to the apex of her legs, his nose dragging over her panty covered pussy, making her even wetter. He trailed his hands over her hips and thighs, settling down on his legs while he licked over the cloth between her thighs. He opened wide and took in as much as he could, his lips closing on her as he pulled back, his teeth dragging and tongue licking over her.

Bucky looked up at her and groaned. “Doll, you smell so good- can’t wait ta taste ya, can’t wait ta see ya…”

(Y/n) looked down at him with hot, lustful eyes, and he groaned again, his fingers brushing over her and tugging her panties to the side.

“Fuck, doll, ya look so sexy right now.” He gave feather light touches over her bare lips, brushing his nose, lips, and chin over her.

Her eyes cracked open and looked down at him, her breath puffing out between her lips.

Bucky’s eyes met hers and he growled at the look in her eyes. His fingers hooked her panties and slid them down, putting one thigh over his shoulder and brushing his lips against hers. His hand stayed on her hip, holding her steady as he turned his mouth up against her, sliding his mouth back and forth, up and down. He turned his head from side to side, his lips brushing her lips apart and letting them fall back together, teasing them until they became swollen enough to stay apart.

(Y/n) sighed as her hips tried to press against him, the feeling of him teasing her sensitive pussy and making her forget everything around her. His lips pushed her open and his tongue snuck in to lick her. She moaned, her hands gripping at the wall, but there was nothing to hold on to.

Bucky pushed his tongue through her folds, licking over her again and again, groaning at the sounds leaving her. “Doll, relax, just relax and let me take care of you,” he said as he continued licking, “let me show you how sexy you are.” He pressed his tongue against her clit, rubbing it up and down, groaning and wrapping his lips around the bud and sucking on it.

“Ahh, Bucky,” (Y/n) moaned, her hips bumping off the wall.

Bucky sucked and licked at her clit, his body and neck rocking with her, his ears drinking in what beautiful sounds left her throat and fell to him.

Finally, the orgasm building in her body tightened and reached the breaking point, and her hips bucked against his mouth.

“Mmm, mmhmm,” Bucky encouraged as she rode out her high against him, hips twitching as her muscles clenched in waves. Bucky pulled back and his lips lifted in a sinful grin. “Mm, doll, you should see yourself right now, ‘cause you look fucking amazing,” he murmured.

(Y/n)’s knees trembled, and Bucky let her slide down the wall onto his knees, her knee over his elbow, his mouth going back to her breasts as he pulled off her bra and tossed it away from them. He sucked and tugged, licked and nipped, and the sensitive peaks only seemed to get more excited by his torment.

“Bucky,” she moaned, her hips arching and feeling how hard he was beneath his jeans.

“Yeah, doll?” He asked as he kissed up her throat.

“Bucky… what about you?” She asked, biting her lip, his continued actions still turning her on.

Bucky sucked a mark into her pulse point, making her arch and gasp for breath against him, her soft, bare skin a huge temptation through his thin shirt and jeans. “That’s up to you, doll,” he murmured against her ear, making a shiver travel down her spine. “I think I made my point; I’m sure you can feel how much I want you through my pants, and I could stop, or keep going on ya til you _really_ get the message ‘bout how I feel ‘bout ya, or I could fuck ya ‘gainst the wall like I dreamed of…” (Y/n) pushed his shoulder back, and he met her eyes, giving a rough sigh of desire. “Your eyes are tellin’ me ya want me ta take ya ‘gainst the wall… that what ya want, doll?” He asked huskily, his voice falling deep into his normally nearly long forgotten accent.

She nodded and he groaned in need, his free hand going to the button of his pants, nearly ripping the fabric apart as need to feel her around his cock consumed him. He got his pants around his hips far enough that when he shifted his hips, his rock hard stiffness pressed itself between her folds to feel her heat. He sucked in a breath and let out a rough groan. “Fuck, (Y/n)- already so good…”

She whispered his name, arching her body with him as his hands went to her hips, lifting her and pressing her against the wall.

Bucky steadied himself on his knees, his thighs tightening to hold himself as he arched his hips, sliding the tip of his cock through her wetness until it caught at her entrance, then he gave a small roll of his hips, just starting to go in, and repeated, making them both moan as he inched into her.

“Bucky,” she sighed, her thighs trying to wrap around him, the one that wasn’t over his elbow curling around his thigh, over his calf, feeling the muscles in his thighs flex as he rolled his hips into her.

Bucky’s lips were dancing around her the tops of her breasts and collar bones, trailing over her shoulders and up her throat as the hand not on her hip supported him against the wall, and she could feel herself sliding against it slightly as he repeatedly buried himself inside her.

(Y/n) opened her eyes, seeing in the mirror the way Bucky’s back bunched and flexed beneath his shirt with his slow thrusts. Her hands pulled it from him, letting it end up tangled around his arm and her leg, but seeing his muscles working as he moved turned her on even more. “Bucky,” she whined breathlessly.

Bucky’s head lifted to block her vision, his eyes meeting hers and staring deeply into them. “(Y/n),” he whispered her name, his hips shuttering against hers for a moment. “God, ya look so gorgeous, doll.” His lips lifted in smirk and he gave a breathy chuckle as he regained control of himself. “Fuck- being fucked ‘gainst the wall with me in ya looks real good on ya.”

“Maybe we should do it more often, then,” she suggested, licking her lips.

Bucky groaned needily, his eyes darkening. “Much as ya want, doll.”

(Y/n) let out a stuttering moan as her belly quivered and her hips shook.

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky growled softly, “come for me, doll, I wanna see your face as I feel ya comin’ around me.”

(Y/n)’s eyes fell closed as her body started arching with his rolling hips, moaning and gasping loudly, a high pitched tone entering her voice.

“Oh god, doll- so fucking beautiful- so fucking sexy,” Bucky groaned to her, his hips speeding up a little.

She came, pulsing around him, and Bucky growled, his hips slamming against hers faster and faster as she came, making her needy moans turn to desperate screams as she tightened around him.

He dropped his forehead against her shoulder and pulled out as he hit the edge of his orgasm, feeling his cock twitch and pulse angrily as he denied it release. He caught his breath as she did, kissing and nipping around her jaw. “(Y/n), you ok to move?” He asked, and she nodded breathlessly to him.

Bucky shifted so he could pick her up, standing and shaking his shirt from his arm as her thighs wrapped around his hips, his hands taking turns pushing to get his pants off as he made his way to her bed. He stepped out of them and walked across the soft surface on his knees, making it to the middle of the bed, flopping down and rolling at the same time so that he landed on his back with her straddling him. “Your turn, babydoll,” he told her, helping her position herself over him.

(Y/n) bit her lip as she settled his cock against her, and he gasped in a breath as she slid down him, letting out a sigh as her hips rested against his. “Fuck, that feels so good, doll.”

(Y/n) started shifting her hips against him, feeling his heavy weight shifting inside her, making a fullness rock back and forth in her.

Bucky’s hands went to her hips and guided her, their rhythms matching as their hips rolled against one another. He started pulling her down against him harder, and (Y/n) arched her hips higher, getting more friction as he switched angles, pushing her back a little and suddenly dragging the head of his cock over her g-spot every time he moved in or out, over and over, making her hips tremble.

“Fuck, doll- oh, fuck, doll-” Bucky groaned, his hips arching up to her as hard as he could manage. His hand shifted, his thumb going to rub over her clit as they moved together.

(Y/n)’s hips shivered as Bucky’s breath panted faster and faster, growing louder as he thrust up and rubbed her clit, little groans and needy moans tumbling from his lips.

“(Y/n),” he sighed her name, then groaned it a little louder, starting to chant it with each thrust, getting louder with each time he spoke it, then a gutteral sound came from his mouth and his hips arched, the hand on her hip jerking her tight against him and holding her there as his hips still rocked up, his thumb quickening over her clit.

(Y/n) gasped for air, her hands grabbing blindly as she came, crying out Bucky’s name.

“Fuck- oh fuck- oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-!” Bucky growled as she came around him, pulsing tightly.

His thumb kept moving, making the fluttering of her walls intensify, keeping her pulsing around him as long as his thumb moved, and the sin filled noises leaving his mouth made (Y/n) want it to never end.

“Fuck! Oh fuck- yes! (Y/n), fuck- YES!”

Russian and English intermixed in his mutterings, the only thing clear that he was enjoying the feeling of her still tightening around him.

“(Y/n), god, that felt so fucking good,” Bucky groaned when he finally let his thumb, and her clit, rest. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, his hands sliding up and down, over her soft skin. “Ah, doll… Look at you… Your hair is all messy from getting fucked against the wall, your skin is all flushed, your breasts look like they’ve been well cared for, your nipples so erect and flushed from all the attention, covered in just a little sweat, your pussy still so swollen… Fuck, doll,” he chuckled in satisfaction. “ **This is a really good look for you.** ”

“Yeah?” She asked.

“Yeah, (Y/n). Can’t wait to make you look this good as much as possible,” he told her, his voice already darkening lustfully again.


End file.
